A baseboard management controller (BMC) is a specialized microcontroller embedded on a motherboard of a server system. The BMC is configured to monitor parameters of servers in the server system such as temperature or power status, and to send alerts to a system administrator via the network if any of the parameters do not stay within preset limits, indicating a potential failure of a basic input/output system (BIOS) of the server system.